Episode 8179 (29th July 2013)
Plot Paul promises Eileen there'll be no aggro between him and Lloyd from now on, as does Lloyd to Mandy. Gary and Izzy are excited as they prepare to collect Jake from the hospital. Jenna has an interview for a receptionist's job at a hotel. Mandy thinks it's not much of a step above the Corner Shop. Nick tells Leanne, Kylie and David that a score of anonymous bad reviews of the bistro have been posted online in the last two weeks. He thinks a member of staff is running a hate campaign against him and calls a meeting. Rob sees his probation officer. Rob continues to gloat to Peter about his latest run of problems, joking about him buying Carla an engagement ring with her own money and him leading the factory to ruin. Peter doesn't rise to it. Eileen, Mandy and Jenna are relieved when Paul and Lloyd exchange pleasantries when they pass each other in the Street. Paul receives a visit from his Station Manager. Two staff walk out when Nick confronts them. Paul discovers there's been an allegation of racism made against him. Paul is dismayed and says it's all been a misunderstanding but the manager tells him it has to be followed up officially and there may be disciplinary proceedings. He is promised a fair hearing but Paul is pessimistic. Sophie admits to Jenna that she reported Paul to the fire station. Jenna is furious as it'll all blow up again now. Gary and Izzy collect Jake. Tracy has big ideas for hers and Rob's new business, starting with the name - "Barlow's Buys". Nick finds £50 missing from the bar. He's convinced someone has a vendetta against him and goes to phone the police but Leanne thinks he's paranoid. Paul goes off to confront Lloyd. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Station Manager - James Masters Places *Coronation Street exterior *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9 Rosamund Street - Shop interior *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul's boss receives a complaint; Gary and Izzy bring the baby home; and Nick calls a meeting in an attempt to discover who has a grudge against him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,190,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes